Me without you
by D.Tears
Summary: Kigo. What if fairytale of Kim and Shego had come to end?


_I don't own charters, Disney's owns. I only own poem in the end of story. Sorry about my spelling, hope it doesn't bother too much. I'm sorry._

**Me without you: Fairytale ends**

Kim Possible looked security tapes, finding one familiar person in tapes, who did breaking in lab. Shego. Dark haired woman's slim and athletic figure slipped out from darkness, taking something from table, turning to look security cam, blowing kiss to camera before vanishing back to darkness.

And Kim knew who she sent that message, oh she knew it.

"You want me to call Ron?" Wade voice wake her out of her own mind.

"No, it's okay I can handle this alone. Don't worry" She told, shutting Kimmunicator before Wade was able to say something about getting alone in mission.

Half hour later Kim crawled in air condition tunnels, turning few time until she was able see light coming out. She leaned to look in room and find that dark haired thief was alone in room. Kim kicked shutter away and jumped down.

"KIM?" Shego said surprised first but then she took her own coolness. "You're late."

"You promised Shego!" Kim shouted, throwing security tapes front to Shego. "You promised to stop stealing!"

"And you promised to end the hero thing." Shego snapped back. "It doesn't look or HEAR that you come to see me as lover."

"That's not same thing!"

"It isn't?" Shego yelled back. "It takes all of your time. How many times you had make me wait you to come date or when I make dinner?" She turned away. "Or just leaving me there."

"That wasn't fair!" Kim felt pain in her heart when Shego said those words. She had thought that Shego was been understanding when Kim had call to canceled their date. "You never told me those things."

"Because you never where here. God damn, Kim, even everyone thinks that I can't feel a thing. I feel Kim, you know it!" She turned to look Kim's eyes.

"That has nothing to do with your stealing thing." Kim pointed out.

"Yes it is. If stealing is only thing what brings you here front to me, I can't keep my promise." Shego tried to control anger inside her. Her words hit on Kim like freezing rain on warm skin.

"Shego..." Kim tried find words to say something to defending herself.

"Maybe you were right for first time when we get together, we can't make this work. You're always hero, I'm always thief." Shego head dropped. "But at least I tried."

"What you mean at least?" Kim asked.

"Look, princess, this isn't going anywhere." Shego said, and something about her voice make Kim knew what was coming next.

"No, don't even think about to say we can't go on." Kim took hold of Shego's body. Tears started to burn her eyes.

"We can't." Shego whispered. "That's why I'm leaving, leaving this all behind. Because I love you too much but I can't stand this anymore."

Right then Kim realized that Shego had really backed up everything. "Where?" Kim asked with soft sob.

"I can't tell..." Paler woman pulled herself away from other woman's touch. "This fairytale isn't going on." Making Kim's arms fall down to her side.

"Oh, this was thing I steal, you MAY want return it..." Shego throw just peace of old magazine to feet of Kim . Turning around, dressing up to black leather jacket, taking her bag and walked out of the room, leaving Kim to look stunned by magazine. After doors closed, Kim dropped on her knees and cried.

_**Will you take my lonely soul and love it**_

_**Hold me like there's wouldn't tomorrow**_

_**Take what has left of me and make me whole**_

_**But we was left only tears and shouting**_

_**I have to get you out of my head, out of my dreams**_

_**No more empty promises, no more pain**_

_**Because me without you is nothing**_

****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continue...

****

_**Author's last words: **Thanks for reading my story. Well, this is my first little longer story, hope you keep reading this up when I update. About that poem, I wrote it to woman who I loved and I still love, I changed only thing about it adding **But we was left only tears and shouting. **Because it fit better in story. First chapter wasn't actually so good, was hard to start the story. Sorry about that._

_I'm sorry about my spelling, it's hard when English isn't my native language, but I try my best to make these story's understandable._


End file.
